dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Gabi
Gabi is a 6-year-old girl goat. She is one of the 6 main protagonists in Doki. She is tenacious, loyal, nice and persuasive, but sometimes she is temperamental and pessimistic, but remains always faithful and true as long as she feels safe and satisfied with the adventures. Personality Feisty, physical and brave, this headstrong girl is a worthy member of the team. She has every bit as much curiosity and drive as Doki. But where he sets out on an adventure with his mind open to learning everything, Gabi is pretty sure she already knows a lot, and is looking forward to proving herself right! She is the most grown-up of the team, and often uses complex words that the rest of the team do not always understand. She has a great sense of humor and is brave, loyal, stubborn when necessary and very competitive. Despite her obvious maturity, Gabi hides a weakness: a tendency to believe that she is the smartest of the group, appearing insensitive to the feelings of others. Her great heart is the salvation of all complicated situations. About Gabi Gabi isn't bossy - she's just confident about what she knows, and not shy about sharing it with her friends. She and Doki often clash together, because while they always have the same goal, they'll usually disagree on the best way to reach it. When Doki just wants to get going, Gabi is the one saying "What's the plan?". Gabi is a whole three weeks older than Doki, and she loves to tease him that she's 'older and wiser'. But despite their playful banter, these two are fast friends and will help each other out in any crisis. To give Gabi her due, she is genuinely good at spotting potential dangers, and always warns her friends - but is usually ignored. Fortunately, things usually work out okay, but nothing drives Gabi nuts like hearing Doki say "See? Nothing bad happened." Gabi is very athletic, with a bit of a competitive streak. It's not that she wants to 'beat' others - she just loves to challenge herself! Gabi is fair and a good sportsman, and encourages all of her friends to play along, regardless of their skill level. In fact, she's a natural teacher, and does her best to help all of her friends to do well at any sport or task they take on. Her athleticism means that Gabi usually takes the lead in any situation that requires a physical challenge. She's outdoorsy and enjoys many sports, but her favorite is rock climbing. Her backpack is always full of ropes and carabiners, which come in handy when climbing is on the agenda! She is scared of only one thing: THE DARK! Gabi's no pushover, but she also has a tender side. A pretty bloom will always catch her eye, and she's never seen without a flower in her hair. She's also very interested in wildlife, and has a special place in her heart for worms and bugs. She adores her pet earthworm, Lancelot, who lives at the clubhouse. Gabi tells him everything - not that he ever answers, but he's a wonderful listener. Her interest in flora and fauna plays out on their adventures, where she is fascinated to learn about the habits and habitats of the animals they meet. Her 'specialty' in the group is LIFE SCIENCE - the study of plants and animals. Quotes * "What's the plan?" (several episodes) * "Here goes!" (some episodes) * "Hey! I've heard of that thing!" (a few episodes) * "Not for long!" (Testing Team Doki) * "We can't stay that long. But we'd LOVE to see the parade!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "That's the spirit! HIT IT, FICO!!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "We DON'T want any surprises." (Climb Every Mountain) * "(sternly, to an excitedly overdriven Fico) One second there, buster!" (A Whale of a Tale) * "I mean, YOU'RE the dancer -- but if the climber's gotta dance, then the dancer's gotta CLIMB!" (Shake a Tail Feather) * "Doki freaked out when he won the contest. He watches 'The Bushwhack Way' every week." (The Bushwhack Way) * "WOW!! You made that look easy!" (The Bushwhack Way) * "We've gotta help them!! I mean -- YOU DO. YOU'RE the firefighters." (Fire Team Doki) * "Are you sure? Real stars are HUGE - and super hot! And what would make one fall, anyway?" (Catch a Falling Star) * "I've heard of these lemurs! They spend most of their time in trees, jumping branch to branch on their hind legs." (The World's Favorite Flavor) * "But the boat will just SINK again!! How are we going to get them past this waterfall?" (Doki's Canal Race) * "(while reading off the guidebook to London) According to this guidebook, the Royal Observatory in Greenwich is the place to go if you're interested in time. They practically invented it! It's just on the river." (Happy New Year... Again!) * "(straining) And I've got the bird. Pull me out!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "WHOA!! It says he is a homing pigeon." (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "The tag says his name is Angelo!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "Only if you mean amazingly weird. Anyone notice the time?" (Happy New Year... Again!) * "I'm glad we don't have to wear spacesuits on Earth. It's really hard to bend." (Mars or Bust) * "Oh! The tree! It's too heavy." (Brave Knight Fico) * "Here, Fico, you can use my old worm jar." (Going for the Gold) * "Eew! You're covered in weeds and guck! (groans of disgust) You SMELL, like the bottom of the lake." (Fico's Hot Bath) * "Yay! (chuckles with glee)" (Fire Team Doki) * "All right!!! (chuckles)" (a few episodes) * "That would be AMAZING!!!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) Appearance Gabi is a ivory-tan colored goat with pale pink hair and white eyes with black pupils. She has brown hooves (for both her hands and feet, respectively). On her right side of her head, she wears a flower. She has dark purple eyelids and a brown nose. Gabi's Bag Gabi's bag is a yellow backpack with magenta straps on the sides. In Other Languages Trivia * She likes climbing, animals, proving herself a wise bookworm, and helping the group (and their loved ones), and dislikes horror and the dark. * In the double-length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", she can play the maracas. * Her formal first name may be assumed to be called "Gabriella", which is shortened to her current name. * She is likened to a mix between Princess Daisy from Super Mario, Marinette Cheng from Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Ariel from The Little Mermaid, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony, ''Marvin the Martian and Lola Bunny from ''Looney Tunes, ''Shelley Marsh from ''South Park ''and Tubarina from ''Sea Princesses. * In the episodes "Brave Knight Fico" and "On the Silk Road", her voice sounds like a normal girl, but since then, her voice gets a bit squeakier and a step higher to match the personality of and sounds more like a cheerful tomboy girl. * Gabi is a bit of a tomboy. Voice Actors Gabi is voiced by Sarah Sheppard since 2013. Gallery DOKI.jpeg|Gabi, center with the other members of the team. Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 002.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki, Mundi, Gabi and Oto 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki and Gabi 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki and Gabi 002.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Back of Doki and Gabi 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 001.png The Missing Mystery Books.JPG|A scared Gabi es:Gabi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Team Doki Category:Goats